Conventionally, the singulation of leadframe panel device areas is accomplished via known techniques such as sawing. Often gang-cutting saws are used that employ a plurality of saw blades in parallel such that relatively few saw passes are required to singulate the device areas of the leadframe panel. The process of singulation, and more particularly the process of sawing, produces stresses on leadframe components and associated bonds that may damage the components and associated bonds.
Often the tie bars that interconnect the device areas of the leadframe panel are etched or otherwise thinned such that the amount of leadframe material removed during singulation is reduced. This reduces the stresses on the leadframe components and associated bonds and also extends saw blade life. However, there are continuing efforts to develop more efficient methods of singulation and leadframe panel configurations that enable more efficient singulation while still meeting or improving on other packaging requirements.